1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device and a backlight module thereof, and more particularly to a display device having a border and a backlight module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technology, varied display devices are invented and widely used in electric devices. In a display device, a backlight module is used for providing a light. The light passes through a panel and then an image is shown. A frame is used for assembling the backlight module and the panel.
For assembling the backlight module and the panel, a plastic casing might be used for carrying the backlight module and a double sided adhesive film might be used for adhering the backlight module and the panel. However, the plastic casing and the double sided adhesive film might form a border. The border will block a view path, such that the visibility of optical artifacts like a bight line or assembly features next to the display active area is prevented when looking at the display under an angle from perpendicular. According to the actual state, the border has been a bottleneck of the development of the display device. It is needed to make a breakthrough on this technology.